kamen_rider_alternate_adaptation_universefandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Feast
The Great Feast is the seventh episode of Kamen Rider Slayer. Synopsis Dawn and Destini try to investigate a restaurant for any sign of a Slash. Plot In 1999, Jem and Walker are doing undercover work at a local restaurant. They are looking out for the Earwig Slash. They see a man following a woman out of the restaurant. They follow behind and see that it’s just a husband and wife. From a distance, the spider Slash is watching. Later, Jem and Walker hears screaming back at the restaurant and see that the restaurant is on fire. Walker runs in and saves an unconscious Stern from the fire. The firefighters and EMTs arrive and Stern asks Walker if his son and daughter are fine. Walker shakes his head and says that he’s sorry. Stern breaks down. In 2018, the spider Slash is stalking Dawn. Josh comes behind him and asks him what he’s looking at. The slash then runs away and Josh chases after him. Josh corners him and the Slash transforms. Josh fights the slash and is nearly injured in the process, but Josh is able to blind the Slash with his blaster. Josh returns to GASH HQ and Walker asks him what happened. Josh says that he fought a slash. Walker tells him to stop chasing after Slashes without letting HQ know. Josh says that he can’t just sit around while the Slashes attack the innocent. Walker says that he knows the real reason why he wants to chase after Slashes, he finds a Slash, he’ll find his father’s killer; Kamen Rider Slayer. Josh says that he is so close to finding him. Walker tells him to be patient and wait for the Savior System to be reactivated. Destini tells the school newspaper staff about how she was kidnapped by a Slash. When they asked how she escaped, she says, “Let’s just say that I was saved by a knight in shining armor.” Dawn hears this and finds Blake and jokingly says that he finally decided to become a hero. Blake jokingly says that he was just born to be a hero. He then asks her what she means by that. She says that he’s only been killing Slashes but has never prevented someone from turning into a slash or being attacked by one. He says that he saved one person, but Dawn asks him what caused him to save that person. He says his will to be a hero. She looks at him and tells him to be honest. He then says it was because he wanted to gain the powers of the beings in the castle. Dawn says that Uncle Fredrick already told her about the castle. Josh confronts them and introduces himself to Blake. He asks Dawn if she’s doing well and if she has been having any issues. She says no and thanks him for asking. He then asks if she has seen any suspicious people lately and she says jokingly a couple. He then gives her his number and tells her to let him know if she sees anything else suspicious and strange. She says that she’ll keep that in mind. Josh phone rings. He is told by Walker that a number of workers have been disappearing after visiting a restaurant. Josh and Walker go to the restaurant and question the owner, Edward Stern, who the head chief is also. Stern and Walker seem to know each other, and the owner offers them a meal while they talk. Stern says that one of his workers have been acting strange as of late and he gives them the worker’s name. Walker says that they should keep an eye on him, and they leave. Before they leave, Walker asks him if he’s been doing good since the incident. The owner says that he has been moving on, but the memory is still painful. Josh tells Walker that the owner should be a suspect too. Walker disagrees but understands his suspicion. Josh then asks about what Walker meant by incident. Josh feels bad for Stern, but says that he’s still a suspect. Destini tells Dawn that she needs her help in getting information about the people going missing at the restaurant. Dawn says to herself that it could be a Slash, or maybe the same one who may have caused their teacher to disappear. Dawn tells Destini that it might not be the best idea to go to the restaurant, she says that Destini doesn’t want to get kidnapped again. Destini agrees, but they can still visit the restaurant as customers. Dawn says ok. Dawn calls Blake and tells him about the situation and to keep an eye on the restaurant. Destini and Dawn arrive at the restaurant and sit at a table and notice Josh there. Josh notices them and goes to sit with them. He introduces himself to Destini and greets Dawn. He tells them to leave the restaurant, so they won’t get hurt. They say that they’ll be fine, and Josh says that he’ll keep his eye on them. Josh gets a call from Walker who tells him that he found some evidence that the worker that Stern was talking about is a slash. Josh sees Stern arguing with the worker and the worker pushes him down and transforms into a Zebra slash. It’s about to attack Stern, but Josh shoots it. He tells Dawn and Destini to leave. Destini leaves but Dawn stays and helps Josh using the gun Candice gave her. Josh is surprised by Dawn’s fighting ability but is then thrown out the window by the Slash, which knocks him out. Dawn sees Destini and tells her to help take Josh to the hospital. Blake arrives and transforms where Destini and Josh won’t see him. A dazed Josh sees Kamen Rider Slayer but is too weak to react. Blake fights the monster using his wolf form and the slash runs off. However, Blake is granted a new accessory to the Slay Cycle, the Mondo Booster. He is able to run into the slash, killing it. In the restaurant, Stern goes into his office and is confronted by Blain Gaskin. Blain says that he sees that the decoy worked. Stern asks him if he remembers the deal made to him in 1999. Blain says yes and tells him that if he is able to get one more particular soul, he will revive his son and daughter. He gives him a picture of someone. Stern transforms into a Prawn slash and says that he’ll do it. The picture is of Candice. Cast to be added Forms Changes Slayer: Slayer Form, Wolf Form Notes * As part of INTV Action, this episode aired alongside Power Rangers Knights of Virtue episode 8, A Ranger's Tale. See Also * Hymn: Three-Star Full Course of Darkness - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva * First Live: Golden Speed - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva * Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva